Angel's Heart And A Devil's Hand
by earthprincess4
Summary: *Fandom4SAA* An old west story set in the mid 1800's. Edward is a young sheriff, Bella is his soon to be bride, and James is the gang member who killed his father when he was a young boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel's Heart and a Devil's Hand**

**Author Name: earthprincess4**

**Rating: M**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Paring: Edward and Bella**

**Summary: ****An old west story set in the mid 1800's. Edward is a young sheriff, Bella is his soon to be bride, and James is the gang member who killed his father when he was a young boy.**

**Thank you sister_liz for all the work you do for me on beta'ing all these stories I write.**

**Thank you christag_banner and mkystich for the amazing banner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters involved. No copyright infringement intended.**

**What I donated to Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness.**

I don't really remember my father much. He died when I was only a couple years old. All I know about him is the stories my mother, Elizabeth, told me as I grew up. He was the best shot in the west. He was a cool and collected, fair and proud sheriff who took his job seriously. He was loved by all, including women. He was faithful to my ma, though. He loved her with an intensity of ten men, or so she says.

My mother and father had a whirlwind relationship. My mother was traveling with her family towards the California gold rush along with hundreds of other people. Their wagon train got lost and my dad, who was the sheriff of the nearby town of Laramie, Wyoming, found them wandering around and helped them find their way back to the main trail. My mother was barely seventeen the first time she saw my father. She described it as love at first sight. All she knew was she didn't plan to go any further on the trail. She was planning to marry the sheriff she had just met. My father spent an entire night with this wagon train, after they found their way back to the trail. They all wanted to celebrate and thank him properly for helping them. My mother always liked to think he stayed because of her. Either way, during that night my mother and father fell in love. Against her parent's wishes, the following morning my mother left with the sheriff and never looked back. They were married a day later and almost a year to the date they met, I was born. My ma says my father was so proud of me, he would carry me around town to show me off to all the townspeople. I was his pride and joy and he wanted everyone to know who I was. My ma couldn't have been happier. She had the life she always dreamed. My father gave her a wonderful home, a son, and a town who loved her just as much as he did.

A couple years after I was born a gang of robbers hit our town and my father died in the crossfire. I don't know if I remember it exactly, but I do have dreams sometimes where my mother is standing by his graveside crying and women from the town are doing their best to hold her together. I don't think my mother was ever the same after he died. The only thing keeping her alive was me. Without me she probably would have died right along with him.

Being my father's legacy, I was determined to be just like him. I wanted to be the sheriff of our town and make him proud. It seemed everyone who knew my pa became my surrogate fathers. My mother and I were taken care of by just about everyone in the town. There were two men in particular who I spent more of my time with, Carlisle Cullen and Charlie Swan. They were my father's deputies when he was still sheriff, and instead of electing one of them to be the new sheriff they shared the responsibility. Carlisle and his wife Esme never had any children, while Charlie and his wife Renee only had a daughter. I became the son they both always wanted. They taught me how to be a man. I was taught how to shoot, how to rope, how to trap and track, and how to look at things in a fair way instead of an opinionated way. I grew up never lacking in fatherly love. Those two men were the closest thing I had to a father.

My mother never got over loving my father. She never remarried or even looked at another man. She told me she loved my father so much she would remain faithful to him until her death. I never quite understood her stories of love at first sight or faithful love until death, until I fell in love with my Bella.

Isabella was Charlie Swan's daughter. I never paid much attention to her growing up. Most of the time I saw her as a nuisance and a whiny little kid who had to follow me around everywhere I went. While Charlie would be teaching me how to shoot, rope, or even track, Isabella always had to tag along. Charlie babied her and let her come even if it slowed us down. No matter what we did, she always had to do it better or be the first to do it. She was a better shot and the first to shoot a deer, she was a better roper and the first to rope a cow, she was better at everything. She drove me crazy from the time I was seven years old until… well, she still drives me crazy, but in a different way.

I didn't fall in love with her until I was seventeen. I never paid much attention to girls. I was too distracted with shooting and riding horses. I remember that spring when it happened, though. It had been a long and hard winter for all of us. I hadn't seen Charlie or even Carlisle for almost four months. Finally, after the snow melted away and I didn't think I could take much more of the cooking and sewing lessons my mother forced upon me, I rode off towards the Swan ranch. Charlie was so happy to see me and asked me to stay for supper. I graciously accepted. Renee Swan was a wonderful cook, almost as good as my own ma. However, while in the barn, Charlie informed me Renee had taken ill during the winter and Isabella had to take over most of the duties of the home while Renee recovered. All I remembered of Isabella's cooking growing up was most of the time she burned it. Funny thing is, I was probably better at cooking and even sewing than she was and could probably beat her at her own game, but I never did. I didn't want to be known as the kid who could only beat Isabella at a woman's job. I just worked harder and trained longer to become a better man for Charlie, Carlisle, and my father to be proud of. I was dreading whatever it was she planned to cook that night. Charlie and I walked into the house, and that's when I saw her. She changed during the four months I hadn't seen her. She went from being a gangly tomboy to this stunningly beautiful woman. I caught myself staring at her all through supper. The meal she made was probably the most amazing meal I'd ever had. I knew it was probably just because I was so suddenly infatuated with Isabella, but it was really good. I even asked for seconds, which she politely dished up for me with a prideful smile on her face.

After I left that night, I tried to figure out what exactly happened to me. I was sure something was wrong with me to look at Isabella the way I did. I kept hoping it would go away, but I found myself being drawn to her more and more as time went on. I finally talked to my mother about it, thinking maybe Isabella had put some sort of spell on me. My mother laughed at me, which made me quite angry, until she explained I was in love with Isabella. At first, I refused to believe that's what it was. I couldn't possibly be in love with the same girl I once despised. However, as time went on I only grew more infatuated with her. Charlie and Renee trusted me completely with her and probably never saw the strange new obsession I had with her so we were pretty much allowed to do whatever we wanted without proper supervision. I guess Charlie never expected I'd actually fall in love with his daughter since growing up we didn't care for each other much.

For a while, I remained strictly platonic with her. I still wasn't entirely sold on the conclusion my ma had about being in love with her. I just wanted to see what happened as time passed. If things changed, or if the feelings were stronger, then I'd know what was happening. I didn't want to have feelings for her if they weren't reciprocated. As time went on though, the attachment I had for her only became more apparent. I couldn't imagine my life without her. She was still so young, though. I was nearly three years older than her. And to make matters worse I didn't think she felt the same way.

Close to Isabella's fifteenth birthday Carlisle's dog had a litter of puppies and he wanted to give me one of them. I was actually very excited about having a dog and I knew my mom would love having a dog around for protection. I named him Sam, and even though he was just a mutt of a dog, I knew he would end up being a good and loyal friend. As Isabella's birthday got closer, I wanted to give her something special that would make her realize how much I liked her but at the same time not be too obvious. After giving it some thought, I decided to ask Carlisle if I could buy one of the other puppies from him. He questioned why and I tried to play it off as no big deal why I wanted to give Isabella a puppy for her birthday. To be honest, I think this was probably the first birthday I had ever given her a gift. If that in itself wasn't obvious enough, then I don't know how much more I had to do to spell it out for her and everyone else. With a knowing smirk on his face, Carlisle agreed to let me buy one of the puppies for Isabella. I used up all my savings to buy that puppy, and I'm pretty sure Carlisle gave it to me for a lot less than he would sell them to anyone else. He suggested I give her the one and only female from the litter of six. She was the only one who wasn't solid colored. She had the dark brown coat like her brothers but on her chest was a heart shaped patch of white. She was perfect.

As soon as the puppies were old enough to leave their mother I proudly carried that puppy over to the Swan ranch to give her to Isabella. When I arrived at the doorstep, I suddenly realized this was it. If she didn't feel the same way I would inevitably find out today. My heart was beating so fast I was sure it was going to beat out of my chest.

Renee opened the door and gave me the once over with a scowl on her face. I got the impression over the years Renee didn't care for me much. Maybe it was because Charlie treated me like his own son and looked out for me and my ma through the years, or maybe it was because in some way she thought I encouraged Isabella to be a tomboy growing up.

"If you're looking for Charlie he's in the town doing some work," she promptly explained without waiting for me to speak or even greeting me politely.

I swallowed thickly against the nervous lump in my throat before speaking. "I was actually looking for Isabella. Is she home?"

Her eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at me. "She's in the barn doing her chores."

I nodded my head politely and thanked her before heading towards the barn. I walked inside and found Isabella in one of the stalls milking their cow. I watched her for a few moments taking in her beauty and strength. She stopped for only a second while she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I listened to her hum a tune as she worked, and at one point when the cow got a little testy she soothed the cow's nerves by talking to her. I stood in the doorway with a prideful grin on my face while I fell even more in love with her than I already was. I could watch her all day and never get tired.

The little puppy in my arms made a small whimper prompting Isabella to jump and tip over the milk in the bucket.

"Great!" she expressed with so much sadness and anger in her voice. "Look what you made me do? Now what am I going to do?"

"I'm sorry," I apologized regrettably. "I'll get you some more milk if you want. I can go into the town to get some. I'm sure I can find someone who could sell me a little." Knowing I didn't have any money since I just spent it on the puppy I wasn't sure how I was going to accomplish it, but I would definitely try.

"Don't bother," she refused angrily. "I can probably squeeze out a little more to make it through the night."

"I really am sorry, Isabella. I didn't mean to frighten you."

She went back to milking the cow and turned around briefly while she continued to work. "Did you come over to brag about your new puppy Carlisle gave you?" she asked, motioning towards the puppy in my arms. "I don't really care if that's why you're here." She turned around and continued milking the cow rather roughly and even the cow was beginning to protest.

"No, I didn't come here to brag. Why would you think that?"

"You very rarely ever come over anymore. And if you do, you and my pa take off, leaving me home. I used to be allowed to go with you but not anymore. Not since my pa's arm has been bugging him. He only has time for you now." A few years ago Charlie was accidentally shot in the arm by an uncontrollable drunk when Charlie was trying to remove him from the bar. He wasn't hurt too badly but his arm has bugged him ever since and he hasn't been able to shoot like he used to.

I walked a little closer so I could see her face. "Are you jealous?" I asked.

"No!" she quickly spurted. "It's just not fair. I used to be able to go but ma doesn't want me to grow up like a boy. She wants me to be a lady because men will be looking at me as a possible future wife now, and no one is going to want to marry a tomboy who doesn't even know how to cook or clean. I know how to do all those things just fine. There's no reason why I can't learn how to do all the other stuff also."

"I could never marry someone who didn't know how to shoot a gun or ride horse back or even how to survive on their own," I explained.

She stopped for a brief moment and looked up at me with a curious expression. I chuckled under my breath and ducked my head in embarrassment.

"I wanted my pa to buy me a gun for my birthday. I was sure he was going to but my ma stepped in and told him I wasn't allowed to have one because I was a girl. It's not fair. Instead, for my birthday my ma gave me sewing goods and a silly little brooch. What am I going to do with a brooch? I don't like jewelry."

"Sorry, Isabella," I sympathized. "I guess we all can't get exactly what we want."

"What are you doing here, Edward?" she asked going back to her work.

"I brought you something?" I answered walking a little closer and placing the puppy on the ground in front of her. "I know you already had your birthday, but the puppies weren't ready to leave their mamma until now."

She stopped milking the cow and stared down at the puppy in front of her with a shocked expression.

"You're giving me your puppy?" she asked.

"No," I laughed. "I bought you one of them. My puppy is at home with my ma."

She reached down and picked the puppy up to cradle in her arms. I saw the slightest smile across her face. "You bought me a puppy for my birthday?" she questioned.

I cleared my throat and dipped my head nervously. "Yeah, well, I thought you might like to have one. It was the only female in the bunch and Carlisle thought you would like this one."

She bit her lip trying to fight the smile which was quickly creeping up on her face. "You've never given me anything for my birthday before," she pointed out.

I shrugged my shoulders and ran my hand through my hair nervously. "Well I thought it was a good time to start, I guess."

"Thank you, Edward. She's the best gift I've ever gotten."

"You're welcome," I replied with another nervous chuckle. I started to walk out of the barn but she called me back.

"Does she have a name?" she asked as soon as I walked back over to where she was.

"She's yours. You get to name her."

She looked down at her new little puppy and patted her head a few times. "I'm going to name her Daisy."

"Daisy?" I scoffed. "I guess it's a nice name."

"What did you name yours?" she asked.

"Sam," I replied.

"Sam? Just Sam?"

"What's wrong with Sam?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just a little plain."

"It's better than naming him after a flower," I retorted defensively.

She huffed and glared up at me. "There are reasons why I want to name her Daisy other than just naming her after a flower."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Never mind."

"Fine." I turned to walk out but stopped one last time. "You know, if you want I can go with you when you want to shoot or fish or whatever it is you want to do that you're no longer allowed to do."

"You would?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I mean, we've always done those things together anyway. I'm sure we could work something out. We may have to hide it from your ma, though. I don't think she likes me much," I chuckled.

Isabella laughed and cuddled her puppy a little closer. "She doesn't, but she tolerates you," she admitted.

"What did I do to make her not like me?" I asked.

"What didn't you do?" she countered not really giving me a straight answer. "I'm sure I could sneak away occasionally. I_ will_ need to train this dog properly, right?"

I smiled and nodded my head at her suggestion for her cover. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Thanks, Edward."

"You're welcome."

For months we met in secret to practice shooting and to train the dogs. We even hunted a few times. Isabella never seemed bothered by gutting and cleaning the kills. Most girls would never come near something so grotesque. Not Isabella, though. She was strong and determined to do everything I did and do it better. I began calling her Bella as a pet name, which she absolutely adored and told me I was no longer allowed to call her Isabella.

By the time she turned sixteen we were still meeting in secret to train and practice but it was a little different now. The boys in the town were noticing her and making their interest known which made me a little jealous. I wanted to tell her how I felt but I still couldn't find the courage to do so. However, like true Isabella fashion, she went first.

I remember it so well. We had snuck off on a hot summer day to fish for a while. Both of us were rather quiet while we sat there on the bank of the river with our lines floating in the water.

"Jacob asked me if I wanted to go on a picnic with him next Saturday afternoon," she blurted suddenly breaking the silence between us.

"Oh?"

"I think I might go. Jacob is a nice young man and he's been sweet on me for years. My ma would absolutely love him also," she continued.

"Yeah, Jacob is nice. You should go," I added, mentally kicking myself for agreeing with her.

She sighed irritably and stood to her feet to reel in her pole and gather up Daisy, who was off with Sam digging in a nearby rabbit hole.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked standing to my feet next to her.

She stopped and turned towards me. "If you want to kiss me will you just do it already?" she ordered.

"What?" I asked in horror.

"I know you want to. Why aren't you making it known to all those other boys that I'm yours?" she wondered angrily.

"I… You… I can't… What I mean…," I stuttered trying to find the right words in an impossible situation. How could she be so bold so suddenly and take me off guard so easily? "Bella, you can't just ask me to kiss you and expect me to do it. I don't want to kiss you just to kiss you. I want it to mean something and I want to be sure it's what you want me to do."

She huffed and closed the distance between us, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. Her lips collided with mine in a soft and sweet kiss. I was absolutely stunned by her boldness. When she pulled away and took a couple steps back, I stood there with my mouth hanging open while staring at her. Her head hung in embarrassment.

Collecting my composure, I sighed heavily. "Why did you do that?" Her head jerked up with fear written across her face. "I wanted to make the first move. Why do you always have to do everything first?" I asked with a playful tone.

She smirked and walked over to me placing a simple kiss on my cheek. "It's not in my nature to let you go first," she whispered against my ear before she ran off through the field towards her home. I watched with a satisfied smile on my face until she was out of site.

From that day on Bella and I were inseparable. It was no secret to anyone who knew us we were sweet on each other. It became even harder for us to see each other alone. Suddenly, we were only allowed to see each other if there was a chaperone of some sort around. I spent many nights having supper with the Swan family, and afterwards Isabella and I would spend time together in their small parlor playing games or reading together. It wasn't exactly how we would have liked it, but it worked.

Renee was still not too fond of me, but I tried not to let it get to me. Isabella protested against her mother's jabs quite often, which made me proud to know Isabella would stand up to her own mother to protect me. Out of everyone I'd ever known, Renee Swan scared me the most. Even if I trusted Bella's feelings for me, her mother still had a strong hold on Bella and could very easily convince Bella I wasn't good enough for her. I could never let that happen. I did everything in my power to impress Renee so she knew my intentions were genuine, but it didn't seem to do much help.

I finally got up the nerve to ask Charlie why Renee didn't care for me and his only response was because she always knew I would take her daughter away from her. I encouraged Bella to do things she wasn't supposed to as a girl and Renee didn't like that. It wasn't anything against me; it was just a mother's attachment to not only her daughter, but her only child. I guess I kind of understood. I knew my own mother had trouble letting me grow up as well. If she had her way I would have stayed a child forever.

On a rare occasion, Isabella and I were able to get away and spend some time alone together we walked hand in hand through the fields and spent most of the day lying out along the river bank. I leaned up on my elbow next to her brushing my fingers through her long mahogany colored hair and admiring her beauty while she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sunshine on her face.

"Are you going to marry me?" I asked playfully.

Her eyes opened and she smiled up at me. "Well, I don't know. I have to be asked properly first. Things can change before then also."

"What do you mean change?"

"I don't plan to marry until I'm at least eighteen. A lot can change between now and then. You'll have to ask again after I'm eighteen if you still want to."

"You won't even agree to marry me when you turn eighteen?" I questioned.

"No," she answered with a smile. She sat up shoving me to my back and pinning me to the ground before kissing me. "I can't promise you anything, and I won't give you an answer until then. However, keep in mind I definitely won't marry you if you aren't faithful. It's still a little over a year away before I turn eighteen and I know how those saloon girls look at you and flirt with you every time you come near. I especially notice the one named Tanya who seems to have some sort of attachment to you ever since you became a deputy. I won't marry you if you ever…"

"Bella," I interrupted with a chuckle. I knew what she meant, but I didn't know why she thought I wouldn't be faithful to her. She was my one and only love. I'd never want anyone but her. Although, I knew what she saw when Tanya was around. Those saloon girls were relentless. They would do anything to get a man into their bed just to survive. I was thankful my ma never had to resort to that sort of behavior to support us. Thankfully, my ma was an extraordinary seamstress who was able to support us financially by those means. "None of those saloon girls, or anyone else for that matter, holds a candle to my feelings for you. If you want me to wait, I'll wait for as long as I have to. You will always be my one and only."

I reached up and brushed her hair off her cheek, tucking it behind her ear before leaning up and kissing her in the most sensual and loving way possible.

"I love you," she whispered after our kiss broke.

"Bella," I whined.

"What?"

"You can't ever let me do anything first can you?" I asked in frustration. "I wanted to be the first to say it."

"Then why haven't you?" she questioned.

I looked away nervously and ran my hands along her sides. "I've just been waiting for the right moment. I wanted it to perfect."

"Well, unlike you I won't wait forever. A girl needs to hear the words to believe a man's affections. I've wondered all along if you truly did love me or if this was just a game to you."

"How could you ever say that?" I asked sitting up and allowing her to sit on my lap. I placed my hands on her cheeks cupping her face in the palms of my hands. "I would think by my actions alone my love for you would be rather obvious."

"When did you know?" she wondered. "I knew rather early that I loved you, but when did you know?"

"The day I came over for supper after that long winter we had a few years ago. Charlie and I walked into the house and there you stood making supper and taking my breath away, changing my life forever in one single moment. What about you?"

She smiled and even giggled a little before answering. "When I was ten years old," she answered. "We were out hunting with my pa and I remember we were standing in the middle of a daisy patch when you shot your first rabbit. You were so proud of that little rabbit and the expression on your face was the most endearing and stunning look. I just knew I would love you forever even if you never loved me in return."

"I remember that day. It was the day you outdid me once again by shooting a deer while all I got was a measly rabbit," I reminisced with a chuckle.

"I had to be better. If I wasn't, then you wouldn't want me around anymore. The way you treated me growing up, made me believe you would always hate me."

"I never hated you, Bella. I was just irritated because you always had to outdo me."

"I just wanted you to notice me," she admitted shyly.

"Believe me, I noticed."

Her giggle was so soft and pure music to my ears. I couldn't help but take advantage of the moment with a kiss. Her lips always tasted so sweet; I never wanted our kisses to end. Unfortunately, she jumped up and ran a few feet away from me in a playful manner. I hopped to my feet and chased after her.

"You still haven't exactly told me you love me, you know?" she pointed out in a flirtatious way while trying to evade capture from my arms.

She laughed and giggled freely as I chased after her, causing me to do the same. I finally did catch her and pulled her in close as she tried to squirm free from my arms. I pressed my lips to hers firmly, letting our bodies become flush against each other. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you," I said as strong and sure as I possibly could. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she grinned excitedly. "In less than two years I'm going to marry you, and I'm going to give you the life and home any woman would envy. We're going to make a beautiful family, and I'm going to become the sheriff of our town just like my father was. Everything will be perfect," I promised.

"I think you're forgetting something," she pointed out tightening her arms around my neck while I did the same around her waist.

"And what might that be?" I asked playing along.

"You are going to need to ask my pa for permission to marry me. I'm not so sure my father is as fond of you as you think he is."

"Charlie loves me. He'll let me have his daughter when the time is right."

"I sure hope so. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you."

"And we will; in exactly sixteen months and five days. I promise."

At twenty years old I became the youngest sheriff of our town. I wasn't expecting to become sheriff. I thought I would be a deputy for at least five years and work my way up. But Carlisle was getting older and wanted to let go of his youth, while Charlie's arm was beginning to bother him more and more as he got older. I guess I was the only one who was truly qualified for the job after them. When I was elected I saw the pride in Carlisle and Charlie's eyes I always imagined my father would have had. My mother, even though she tried to hide it, hated me becoming the sheriff. She saw my father all over again. I always tried to assure her I would be just fine. The west wasn't as bad as it was twenty years ago, and I had enough townspeople to stand by me and my decisions. My mother was a worrier though. She always feared for my life.

Bella stood next to me proudly as I was sworn in. I always noticed other men in our town watching her and looking at us with jealously in their eyes. Everyone loved Bella and wanted her, but she chose me.

I respected Bella's wishes about not asking her to marry me until she was eighteen, even though if I had my way we would have married long ago. I waited patiently though, and while I waited, I worked hard at preparing for our future. We couldn't exactly live with my ma, even if she would have loved it if we did. So, I spent those sixteen months building us a humble home on the outskirts of town about sixty feet away from my mother. She would never have it if I lived too far away. My ma needed me even if she tried to be strong and act as if she didn't need anyone. She needed someone to give her a sense of worth and belonging.

During those sixteen months while being a deputy and eventually the sheriff, along with building our house and trying to prepare for our future, I didn't get to see Bella as much. I missed her dreadfully. I wanted to spend all my time with her, but I couldn't and she understood why.

On Bella's eighteenth birthday my mother was waiting for me at the table when I walked into the house at the end of the day.

"Sit down, Edward," she ordered.

I walked towards the table and took a seat across from her. "What's wrong, Ma?"

"Nothing is wrong, Son," she assured taking my hand in hers and rubbing her other hand across my arm. "Today is Bella's eighteenth birthday. I know over the last few years you two have been rather close, and I know you plan to ask her to marry you."

"Yes, I do," I replied.

She nodded her head and gave me a weak smile. "Did you get her a ring?"

"No," I laughed. Bella would never want a ring. I got her something even better.

"Then I want you to have my ring to give to Bella." She slipped the simple wedding band with its small diamond off her finger and slid it across the table.

"Ma, I can't. This is your ring. This is the ring my father gave you. I can't take it," I refused, sliding it back across the table.

"Edward, your father would have wanted you to have it. I have always looked at Bella as a daughter and I'd be honored if she wore this ring. I want her to have it."

"Are you sure? You've never once taken that ring off your finger until this moment. I can always buy a ring for Bella. She won't care what it is or where it came from. She probably wouldn't even care if I didn't give her a ring at all."

"You will not be asking that girl to marry you without presenting her with a ring," she ordered sharply. After pausing for a moment she rubbed my hand and smiled at me. "It would mean a lot to me to see my son's bride wearing the same ring your father gave to me all those years ago."

I picked up the ring and held it in my hand while looking it over. Thinking about it, I didn't think Bella would want a ring, but maybe my mom was right about giving her a ring when I asked her. It was what a man was supposed to do. Her mother and father would probably prefer I give her a ring as well. "Thank you, Ma. I'm sure Bella will love it."

She smiled and rubbed my arm before standing. "You should get going. I don't think Isabella will wait forever," she said with a happy grin.

I chuckled, thinking about what Bella said about waiting months ago. I slipped the ring into my pocket before walking around the table, kissing my ma on the cheek and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered again.

"You are very welcome," she whispered back choking up from the sobs threatening to burst from her throat.

She held me out at arm's length, looking me over with a proud and almost saddened look before gesturing for me to go. I rushed outside and saddled up my horse and securely tied Bella's other gift to the side of the saddle.

"After Isabella says yes let her know I have a little gift for her," my ma informed as I mounted my horse.

"I will."

"Don't forget to ask her father for permission first," she called out to me as I rode away.

"I know, Ma. I'll ask him."

I rode off down the road going over exactly what I was going to say and do in my head when I got to Bella's house. I knew she was expecting me today, since it was her birthday. I hadn't missed her birthday since she turned fourteen and I gave her Daisy. But I didn't know if she was expecting me to ask her to marry her today or not. We never discussed asking her exactly on her birthday, well not really anyway. I always planned to, but I never discussed it directly with her. Maybe I should have, I thought to myself, suddenly beginning to get nervous. What if she wasn't ready? What if she changed her mind after all this time? We hadn't been able to spend as much time together recently. She very well could have finally given in to Jake's constant requests without me even knowing about it. What if her ma talks her father or even Bella into refusing my request? I was already a nervous wreck by the time I rode up in front of their house. The sun was just beginning to set over the mountains when I got off my horse and took a deep breath to muster up all my courage to face her family.

I knocked on her door and Charlie answered. "Hey there, Edward," he greeted. "Come on in."

"Thank you, Sir." I never called him Sir before. He'd always been Charlie to me. However, tonight I felt like I needed to be proper and do this the right way.

"We were just about to sit down for supper. Why don't you join us," he suggested gesturing towards the seat across from Bella at their table.

I sat down glancing over at Bella and flashed her a bright smile. She shied away with a bashful grin on her face. Charlie talked and asked me questions about work all through supper, barely letting me get a word in. I wanted supper to finish up so I could ask to talk to Charlie privately, but it just seemed to go on forever and ever. After we finished eating supper, Renee pulled out a small cake she had made for Bella's birthday.

"Ma, I'm not a little girl anymore. You didn't have to make me a cake," she complained.

"This very well may be the last time I get to make you a birthday cake," she seethed looking over at me in an expectant way. I had to look away to avoid her gaze. After all this time, Renee still scared me.

"Cut that cake up, I'm dying to have a piece," Charlie ordered. Bella was handed the knife and she cut it into slices before passing it out amongst all of us. She looked happy and nervous all the same. I'm pretty sure I probably looked the same way. Our eyes met cautiously as we ate the cake in silence.

"We have a gift for you, Isabella," Renee informed.

"Ma you didn't have to get me anything," she complained once again.

"We most certainly did. You're our only child and it's your eighteenth birthday. We had to get you something very special."

Charlie held out a small package wrapped in brown paper towards her. She took it from his hands with a gracious smile and began to unwrap it. Inside was a set of hair clips with a blue beaded design. They were beautiful and they fit Bella. I couldn't wait to see her wear them.

"They're lovely," she expressed gently brushing her fingers across them. "Thank you both for such a wonderful gift."

"No need to thank us," her father insisted.

"I made something else for you, too," he mother added getting up from her chair and pulling out another package from underneath a dresser in the other room.

Bella smiled jubilantly as she opened up the package. Inside was a beautiful lace veil with intricate embroidery along the hemline. "Oh, Mama," Bella gasped. "It's breathtaking."

"It's the same veil I wore when I married your father. I added the embroidery, which I might add took me well over a year to finish. I'm not an expert seamstress, but I wanted to give you something."

"I love it, Mama," Bella cried getting up from her chair and hugging her mother tightly.

After wiping her tears and gently fingering the lace veil, Bella, along with Charlie and Renee, looked over at me expectantly. I cleared my throat nervously and squirmed in my chair. I wondered if I should just offer her the ring right here and now. It's obviously what they were all waiting for me to do. However, my mother's words kept playing over in my head about asking Charlie for permission first. I had to ask him.

"I have a gift for you. It's outside," I informed. "It's a little heavy, though. Could I get you to help me with it, Charlie?"

"Of course, Son." He stood from his chair and followed me out. I glanced back at Bella briefly before stepping out into the darkness of the night, and I saw the confused and hurt look in her face. Renee reached out and rubbed her shoulder to comfort her. I felt horrible for what I did, but I would never hear the end of it if I didn't ask Charlie first.

"So, where's this gift you have for Bella?" Charlie asked.

"It's actually not that heavy," I informed.

He chuckled. "I didn't think it was."

"I have it right here on my horse," I said removing the straps and pulling the long box off. Charlie stared at me with the same confused expression Bella had.

"Oh," he expressed disappointedly.

"Sir," I began so nervously my voice cracked and my hands shook. "I actually have two gifts for her. But I kind of wanted to ask you first if it would be alright to give it to her."

"Edward, quit beatin' the devil around the stump and ask my daughter to marry you," he demanded.

I sighed almost relieved I didn't have to say the words myself. "I plan to… I mean I want to. I just need your permission first."

"You have it, Edward. You've always had it. There's no one else I'd rather give my daughter to than you. I would have given her to you years ago if you would have been game enough to ask."

"I was told I had to wait until she turned eighteen," I explained while we leaned against the fence post to discuss the proposal.

"Well who gave you the silly idea you had to wait until she was eighteen?" he questioned with a bite to his words.

"She did," I answered with a chuckle. "I asked her nonchalantly months ago if she would marry me and she refused to give me an answer until she turned eighteen."

He had a proud smile on his face while he nodded his head appreciatively. "That's definitely my daughter in there. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do. I love her, Sir."

"I know you do. And I'm right proud to give my one and only daughter to such a deserving man."

"Thank you," I accepted with a huge sigh of relief. We shook hands firmly sealing the deal.

"Do you have a ring to offer my daughter?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir, I do. My ma gave me her wedding ring to give to Bella," I replied.

"I'm sure Elizabeth will be very happy to see that ring on my Isabella's hand," he theorized.

I smiled and nodded my head. "She said almost the same thing."

"You have so much of your father in you, but you definitely have your mother's heart," he observed while his eyes studied me. "Well, I'll go get Isabella and send her out here to you. Are you ready, Son?"

I took another deep breath, letting it out slowly and nodded my head. He patted me on the back encouragingly and walked back towards the house. I decided to go into the barn and light the lantern so we at least had a little light. I held the larger package in my hands contemplating if I should give it to her at all. Maybe I should wait to give her that gift. Maybe it was inappropriate for right now.

I heard her walk in a few moments later looking around for me. "Edward?" she called out.

"I'm over here," I called back. She walked through the barn and over where the lantern was placed against the wall. She tried to fight the apparent smile that was on her face. She walked closer, giving me a simple kiss on the lips and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I've missed you. It's been a few days since you've come to visit me."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and rubbed my nose against hers playfully. "I've missed you too. I couldn't wait until today to see you."

"You couldn't?" she asked grinning up at me.

"Nope, and I'm glad this day finally came."

"Me too."

"Would you like your birthday present now?" I asked stepping away from her. She nodded her head and grinned from ear to ear. Suddenly losing my courage, I stepped around the corner and grabbed the large package, carrying it back to her. She looked at it strangely while she began to unwrap it. Inside was a rifle she's been eyeing for months in the local mercantile.

"You bought me the gun I'd been admiring?" she asked excitedly. "Edward, this is amazing. I can't believe you bought me a gun."

"Well, I figured you're eighteen now, you can go out shooting without anyone telling you it's not appropriate," I explained. She placed it against the siding of the barn and threw herself into my arms.

"Thank you, so much. It's absolutely perfect and exactly what I wanted. You are the only person who truly knows me," she cried into the crook of my neck. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

She slipped out of my arms and stared up at me in the dim light of the barn. "Now, are you ever going to ask me to marry you?"

"Bella," I whined taking a few steps away from her.

"What?"

"You always have to go first, don't you?"

"I wasn't trying to go first," she assured following behind me and placing her hand on my shoulder blade. "I've just been waiting a long time for today and it's finally here, but you aren't asking. Are you going to ask?" I turned around, towards her concerned stricken face and traced a line along her cheekbone with my finger.

"Of course I am. I was just waiting for the right moment."

"You know if you keep waiting for these right moments to appear I'm always going to go first. I'm not a patient person."

"Really?" I questioned playfully while wrapping my arms around her waist. "Then why did you make me wait until you were eighteen to ask you if you aren't a patient person?"

"Waiting to marry you didn't have anything to do with being patient. It had to do with when I felt like I was ready to become a wife to the sheriff. It's a huge roll to fill, you know? I don't want anyone to look at me as a woman who can't take care of her husband, who is one of the most powerful men in our town. I needed to prepare myself."

"You didn't need to do anything, Bella. I don't need you to take care of me. I want to be the one to take care of you," I insisted holding her tighter in my arms.

She shook her head. "A marriage is a partnership. I'm not going to let you take care of me without doing the same for you."

"Then, let me ask, are you ready now?" I questioned.

She smiled sweetly and blushed lightly. "Well, I don't know. No one has asked me to marry them yet."

I chuckled and shook my head. I released my arms from around her and pulled the ring out of my pocket before kneeling to one knee. "Isabella Swan, will you finally marry me and make me the happiest man on earth?"

"Yes," she answered indubitably. I smiled with relief washing over me and stood to my feet to take her into my arms and swing her around excitedly. She squealed with excitement, holding onto my neck tightly.

"This is your mother's ring, isn't it?" she asked after I placed her back on the ground and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Yes, it is. She gave it to me earlier to give to you. I had planned to ask you to marry me using the gun as a gift. I know you don't care much for jewelry and I wanted to give you something you would actually want. I thought the gun would be a great engagement gift. However, everyone insisted I needed to present you with a ring and not just a gift."

"I would have said yes, even if you only gave me the gun," she informed bashfully. She laughed and ducked her head slightly once again. "I would have said yes, even if you didn't give me anything at all."

"I figured you would," I laughed.

"I have to admit, the rifle is probably the best gift I've ever been given since Daisy." She picked up the gun again and examined it in her hands with a completely content look on her face.

"You didn't like the ring?" I asked.

"No, it's not that. I love the ring and I'm proud to be wearing such a wonderful family heirloom. I just love the gun. I want to go shoot it now. It's the most beautiful rifle I've ever seen."

"I think we should probably wait until it's light out and after our parents hear the good news. I'm sure the whole town is going to be excited to find out about our engagement."

"When are we going to get married?" she asked. "I want it to be as soon as possible. I want to be with you every single day for the rest of my life."

I brought her back into my arms taking the gun from her hands and placing against the wall. "I want the same. My mother and father married the day after they met. We can go talk to the preacher tomorrow if you want."

"I would like that. I think the whole town is waiting for us to be married anyway. We should just get it over with. I can wear my Sunday dress and my ma just gave me that beautiful veil. We don't need anything else. We're all set."

"We are," I agreed excitedly. "I already have our house built and set up… for the most part anyway. You can still put your own womanly touches in it. But it is a roof over our heads and it's all ours."

"Let's do it," she agreed. I kissed her passionately from the fill of excitement. It was probably the most passionate kiss I'd ever given her. I never let our intimacy go very far but in that moment it felt right. My hands ventured up her back and over her shoulders down her chest taking a chance at touching her in places I'd only dreamed of.

When she finally did pull away, I realized I may have gone a little too far because she had a look of almost fear on her face. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be. I was just a little caught off guard. I have to get over my fears soon enough if I'm going to be a wife and someday hopefully a mother to your children."

I grinned at the thought of my Bella holding our baby in her arms. I couldn't wait to be a father. "There's no rush, though," I assured. "We can take things slowly."

She nodded her head appreciatively of my offer. As much as I wanted to be with her intimately like a husband and wife would, I was probably just as nervous as she was of the thought. I kissed her tenderly on the forehead before taking her in the crook of my arm and walked her back towards her house. I wished her goodnight and assured her I would be back first thing in the morning to take her to talk to the preacher. I wished Charlie and Renee a good night and headed out into the dark towards home.

When I got home my ma was more excited than I was with the news. She couldn't wait to see our love sealed with a vow of marriage. I had completely forgotten about telling Bella of the gift my mother had for her so I promised my mother I would bring Bella to the house after we spoke with the preacher.

All that night, I barely slept. I couldn't believe it was actually going to happen now. I was about to marry my Isabella. I was going to marry my best friend, the love of my life, the most amazing woman I'd ever known, and the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. I really was the luckiest man on earth.

The following day, I quickly did my duties in town and headed out on the wagon to collect Bella for our trip to see the preacher. Of course the preacher was ecstatic about marrying us and said as soon as we were ready he was. After talking to the preacher I explained to Bella about my mother's gift. She felt strange about accepting a gift from my mother, but I explained it was something she needed to get used to. In just a few days she was going to be a part of my family.

When we rode into the yard of my mother's home she was already waiting for us outside. She insisted I wasn't allowed to see this gift, and I had to stay outside while she brought Bella into the house.

I stood outside for well over an hour kicking at the dirt and stacking some firewood by the house for my mother as well as going into the barn and watering the animals. I did anything to beat the time. Finally, Bella came bursting out of the door and ran towards me, crashing into me and knocking me to the ground with a loud grunt.

"Your ma just gave me the most amazing gift, Edward," she cried. All I could do was chuckle at how she so easily knocked me down with her excitement.

"What was this amazing gift?" I asked while I still lay on the ground.

"She made me a wedding gown. It's perfect in every way. It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. I can't even imagine wearing such a dress."

I sat us up on the ground and looked over Bella's shoulder at my mother who was standing in the doorway watching us blissfully. "She made you a wedding gown?" I asked in disbelief.

"I've been working on it since the day you came home all those years ago confused about what you were feeling for Isabella. I knew then you would end up marrying her someday, and I wanted her to have the prettiest dress to be wed in. I wanted my only son to have his princess."

I stood to my feet and helped Bella to her feet, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "She doesn't need a gown to be my princess. She's always been my princess. But thank you, Ma. You have gone above and beyond for me."

"Never above and beyond," she insisted. "You are my son and my life. I would do anything for you and your happiness."

"It's beautiful, Edward. I can't wait to wear it on our wedding day," Bella interrupted. "I think it'll go well with the veil as well. I think my mother may have known about the dress all along and wanted to contribute something special to it."

We both turned towards my mother for an answer. She had a grin on her face. "You didn't think I wouldn't talk to your mother and get permission first, did you? I couldn't step on any toes before I did what I did. Your mother insisted on making the veil if I made the dress. We came to an agreement and began to discuss what we wanted the dress to look like. Renee had a lot of input on what the final product was.

I walked over to my mother and gave her a big hug, thanking her for doing something so wonderful for my bride to be.

That night, Bella and I met with my ma and her parents together to discuss the wedding. We planned to have a ceremony on the upcoming weekend right after the Sunday church service, which was the custom for most couples in our neighborhood. It was the one time the whole community came together and the best time for a get together as important as a wedding.

Our mothers and some of the other women in the community created this huge feast of food for the celebration. For the entire week before the wedding I was taunted by just about every married and single man I knew. They all thought I was a love-sick fool who didn't know what I was getting myself into. They thought it was funny and said I was a softy for getting married to my childhood sweetheart. I wasn't acting much like a tough and manly sheriff. I paid no attention to them, though. If my father could be a legend of a sheriff and a married man, I could too.

After the Sunday church service it was announced we would be getting married and would like everyone to join us for our nuptials. Most everyone stayed and waited to spend the rest of the day celebrating with us. I waited at the end of the aisle nervously, while Bella was at a neighboring home with her mother getting ready.

"You ready, Son," Carlisle asked walking up to me.

"I think so," I answered nervously. He patted me on the back and chuckled.

"I remember the day your mother and father were married. Your father was just as nervous as you are now and had the same exact expression. He knew it was right and your mother was the only one for him, but he was terrified. He didn't even have this large crowd to marry in front of. It was just him, Elizabeth, Charlie and I who were here. However nervous he was though, the minute he saw Elizabeth walking towards him, he had a sudden sense of clarity and calmness come over him. I felt the same thing when I married Esme, and I'm sure every man who has ever married the woman he loves has felt it also. You will too. Enjoy it and don't ever forget this moment in your life. And enjoy tonight," he said patting me on the back and even winking at me.

Suddenly there was a whole new fear that came over me. Our wedding night was about to come. Would I know what to do and how not to hurt her? Would it be awkward or uncomfortable? Would she even want me tonight or would she want to take things slowly? I had told her we could take it slowly. There really was no rush. Maybe it would have been a better idea to see one of those saloon girls to have some experience on what it was I was supposed to do. However, the thought of being with another woman besides my Bella made my stomach turn. We would figure it out somehow. This was a partnership like Bella had said and, as a partnership, we'd learn how to love each other intimately.

"Do you even know what to do tonight, Edward?" Carlisle asked with a small chuckle.

"No," I admitted truthfully.

He shook his head and patted me on the back a few times. "After the wedding is over, you come find me and we'll have a chat," he offered. "It'd probably be better coming from me rather than Charlie considering it's his daughter."

I accepted his offer with a nod before he went back to his seat next to his wife, Esme.

My mother walked through the doors announcing Isabella was ready and on her way. The butterflies in my stomach began to grow and the lightheadedness took over all my senses. That was until I saw my Isabella at the other end of the aisle smiling back at me. She stood there on her father's arm in a cream colored dress with light blue trim. Her mother's veil trailed behind her while the front of it covered her face. Just like Carlisle had said would happen, a sudden sense of calmness washed over me and all that mattered was Bella. This was about us exchanging our vows of love and devotion. This was about us becoming one in a partnership of marriage and unyielding respect for one another for as long as we live.

**I'm sure some of you are aware of this but I totally fail at keeping promises. I had planned to have the second part done by now, but unfortunately my kids' schedule got in the way and I'm not quite done yet. It's becoming a lot longer than I planned it to be also (no big surprise there right?). I will have the second have up as soon as I possibly can. Sorry if anyone read this in the compilation and were waiting for the second half. Like I said, I totally fail at keeping promises. :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After a very long hiatus, I'm back. Sort of. During the last 12 months I got pregnant, got severely sick putting me pretty much on bedrest the entire 9 months, suffered from preeclampsia towards the end, and gave birth to a healthy little girl. She is now 2 months old, and I'm finally getting back to normal. However, since it's summertime I have all five of my kids home and driving me crazy. I'm trying to get back into writing regularly but I can't promise there will be steady updates on any of my stories. I will do my best to update when I can. My family will always come first, but I am sincere when I say I will finish all my WIP fics and quite possibly add on to a few of my oneshots.**

**For this specific story, I originally intened it to be a oneshot but of course I'm wordy so I didn't finish it the way I wanted in a oneshot. This is the next chapter and as of now I think it'll be at least 4 chapters but possibly more if I can't contain my brain and words. I don't think anyone will mind though, right?**

**Thank you sister_liz for always taking the time to edit my stories. You are such a good friend, and I don't know what I'd do without you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters involved. No copyright infringement intended.**

The minute Bella reached me at the end of the aisle and Charlie graciously handed his daughter over to me to love and cherish for the rest of my life, I felt like the luckiest man in the world. I had everything I had ever dreamed of. I had the career I always wanted to make my father proud, and I had the most wonderful woman to call my own.

Bella was absolutely beautiful in the dress my mother had made for her and the veil her mother had given her. She even wore the simple blue hair clips her father had given her. I couldn't help the permanent smile plastered across my face. I'm sure I looked like the love sick fool to everyone watching but I didn't care. I'd waited for this day for so long and nothing was going to ruin it.

The reverend began with welcoming everyone, and a song was sung by the congregation. He then asked Bella and I to face each other and to take her hands in mine.

"Isabella Swan, will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," she answered with the slightest sound of a sob and giggle together.

"Edward Masen, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

"I will." The words came out of my mouth so easily, without the slightest amount of doubt or fear.

"Let us pray," the reverend announced, prompting everyone to bow their heads. "Dear heavenly Father, our hearts are filled with great happiness on Edward and Isabella's wedding day, as they come before You pledging their hearts and lives to one another. Grant that they may be ever true and loving; living together in such a way as to never bring shame or heartbreak into their marriage. Temper their hearts with kindness and understanding; rid them of all pretense of jealousy. Help them to remember to be each other's sweetheart, helpmate, friend and guide, so that together they may meet the cares and problems of life more bravely. And with the passage of time, may the home they are creating today, truly be a place of love and harmony, where your spirit is ever present. Bless this union we pray, and walk beside Edward and Isabella throughout all their lives together. We ask these things in Jesus name; Amen."

Raising my head and seeing the tears of joys stream down Bella's face made me proud. I knew with all my heart she was happy and would always be happy. I would do everything to make sure nothing ever faltered her love in me.

"You may kiss your bride now, Edward," the reverend instructed with a soft chuckle, breaking me from my thoughts. I took a deep breath and raised the veil still covering her face. I gently wiped the tears from her face with my thumbs, before giving her the softest and simplest of kisses against her lips. If we were alone, I would have kissed her more passionately in this moment of complete bliss and joy. However, being in front of all our friends and family and in the house of the Lord, I restrained myself. Everyone cheered and instantly began to come over to congratulate us. Before I knew it we were in a whirlwind of being passed around to every single person around and eventually ushered outside. In our small community, a wedding was a reason to celebrate and we did. Everyone ate the wonderful food provided by the ladies of the community, chatted and laughed with each other, played games with the kids, and danced.

I knew Carlisle wanted to have his discussion with me about the wedding night, but I wasn't going to have that discussion until I got to dance with my bride. I took her hand and led her out to the middle of the crowd where everyone was dancing and swung her around until she was in my arms. It's the first time I felt at liberty to dance with her and know there wasn't anyone going to try and cut in.

I smiled down at her while she smiled up at me and her eyes shined with complete joy. I pulled her even closer into my arms knowing I had every right to hold her close to my body now. "You know what the best thing about today is?" I asked.

"What is that?" she wondered playfully smirking at me.

"The fact that I don't have to give you up to another man to dance with," I explained. "I don't have to share you with anyone else. And if someone dared to ask I have every right to tell them no."

She giggled and shook her head like I was talking crazy. To me though, it was a big deal. It's deemed inappropriate for a man to dance with only one girl and even more frowned upon for a woman to dance with only one man. If you dance with the same person more than three times at one event, people talk and your reputation would be tarnished. It was even harder for me since I was sheriff and I needed to be seen as the decent and honest man I was required to be. I couldn't focus all my attention on one woman even if everyone knew Bella and I were serious about each other and I had every intention to marry her someday. I have sat back and watched Bella dance with other men at every town event we'd been to. I've watched as she would giggle at what they said and be twirled around until she was so dizzy she had to grip on to their shoulders or hold their hands to gain her balance. So many times I felt the burning sensation of jealousy rush through me. But now, I'll never have to feel that again. No one would dance with her again unless I allowed it.

"Are you admitting that you had some jealousy issues in the past?" she asked.

"Yes, I am fully admitting to being jealous of the attention you got from other men in our community. I'm glad you are finally mine and I don't have to share you with anyone," I said.

"You know you can't keep me to yourself forever. I do need to be sociable and polite to others," she pointed out.

I sighed regrettably as I swung her around in a circle. "True, but for now, I'm keeping you to myself."

"You aren't the only one who dealt with jealousy issues, you know?" she said. "I had to sit back and watch you dance with other girls, and watch them practically throw themselves at you. Even mother's were relentless in pushing their daughters your way. How many times have you been invited to dinner at one of the young maiden's homes in our area and even the neighboring towns?"

"You know I only went to be polite," I said wrapping my arm around her waist even more possessively. "I never had any interest in anyone else. You were always the one I wanted."

"Well the same goes for me," she countered. "I only dance with those other men because it's required of me, not because I actually wanted to. Most of the time I would just pretend I was dancing with you even when some of them would step on my toes or their hands would be so calloused I felt like I was being wrapped in sand. And quite honestly, most of those men did not know how to take care of themselves like you do. They would always smell horrible and I felt like I couldn't get the smell off of me for days."

I laughed and kissed her sweetly on the forehead. "Are you trying to say I'm more feminine than most of the men around?" I asked.

"No!" she gasped, looking up at me with large eyes. "I'm just saying you smell good." She nuzzled into my neck and inhaled. The sensation of her breath on my neck made me involuntarily smile and close my eyes contently. I couldn't imagine being more happy than I was in that moment. I had everything I had always wanted.

Our peaceful moment was interrupted by a loud clearing of the throat and a tap on my shoulder. My first instinct was to swing a fist at the person attempting to cut in. Was this person seriously trying to dance with my wife on our wedding day? I opened my eyes and turned us around. Staring back at us with a pleasant smile on his face was Charlie. "Would you mind if I danced with my daughter one last time?" he asked politely. I smirked realizing now even her father would have to ask my permission. I nodded my head, willingly giving my permission. I took Bella's hand in mine and kissed her knuckles before handing her over to her father.

I stepped back and watched as Bella and Charlie danced amongst the other couples dancing. I could see him talking to her seriously and Bella occasionally smiling and even at times ducking her head like she was trying to fight back from crying. As happy as I was to finally have Bella as my wife, it had to be hard for her to leave her parents to enter womanhood. I prayed that I would be a good husband to her and be able to provide everything she ever needed.

I felt a hand slap down against my shoulder and the familiar chuckle of Carlisle from behind me. I turned around and glanced up at him for only a second before my eyes drifted back to my Bella dancing with her father. "Why don't we have that talk I promised you earlier?" he suggested. I hesitantly turned back to him and hummed my response. "She's in good hands, Edward. Charlie won't let anything happen to her." He could clearly see my unwillingness to even let her out of my site for a moment. Reluctantly, I followed Carlisle down by the trees until the sounds of the party were barely audible.

"You both look happy," he began.

I smirked and nodded my head. "I think we are."

"Are you ready to give her everything?" he asked.

"I've always been ready to give her everything."

"And are you ready for tonight?" he asked, looking me straight in the face with a serious expression.

"Honestly, no. But if you're asking if I know what happens in the marriage bed, then yes. I've been a sheriff long enough and have had to deal with the whorehouse plenty of times to know how it works," I explained.

"I'm quite aware of your knowledge of what happens at the whorehouse, but Bella is different. She's still innocent. She's not one of the whores who know what they're doing and can handle the roughness of some of the men who come through this way. You'll need to be gentle with Bella. She'll need to be cared for and cherished, not just used for your own gratification. She'll need you to be understanding and patient. Her pleasure is just as important as yours. If you want your love to last you have to think about her needs before your own. And I don't mean just in the bed; at all times. She is your responsibility now and as her husband it's your duty to make sure all her needs are met."

"Carlisle, I know all this. I'm not going to do anything she isn't ready for. I've always put her needs before my own and have never strayed from her in any way. I've waited for her to be ready, I've provided for our future, I've proven my love for her, and I've worked hard to build a life for us. I've prepared for this marriage in every way possible. I don't expect anything from her. I want to be the one to take care of her for as long as I live."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Just remember this is Isabella we're discussing, so don't treat her like a delicate flower who can't do something just because she's a woman." I laughed, knowing exactly what he meant by the comment. To tell Bella she can't do something because she's a girl only made her want to do it more to prove she was just as capable as a man. So far she has proven she is just as strong, if not stronger, than any man I've ever met.

"I would never take that away from her. She's done enough to show me she can outdo me in just about everything and I still love her. It's one of the things I love most about her because out here you have to be strong. I like that she challenges me."

He laughed again and patted me on the back. "I think you'll be fine tonight. Just remember you'll need to take the lead this time." Taking the lead with Bella was nearly impossible. She always went first and always had to be better. Sudden fears of taking the lead on our wedding night overwhelmed me. Would she even allow me to lead her? Did I even know how to lead her, especially in bed?

I knew the basics of sex and what happens with a man and a woman in bed, but knowing I had never had any experience and it was my job to lead wasn't all that comforting. I already had fears of hurting her or not performing properly, but it was even more pressure to have to take the lead where Bella was concerned.

"Why don't I get you back to your bride before she starts to think you have already abandoned her," he suggested with a chuckle while leading the way back up the hill and towards the crowd of people.

I scanned the crowd until I found Bella talking with her mother a few feet away from the rest of the people. Her mother looked sad and patted Bella's hand over and over until she pulled Bella into her arms embracing her like only a mother could. I instantly thought of my own mother and searched the crowd for her. She was only standing a few feet away watching me with a proud expression on her face. I smiled back and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and hugged her tightly telling her how much I loved her and thanking her for making this day so perfect for my Bella. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be who I am today and Bella wouldn't be so beautiful in the dress she made for her. This entire day would be nothing without my ma.

"You're welcome, Son. I'm just glad you're happy," she said, hugging me and rubbing my back like she always did when I was little. In her eyes, I think I'd always be her little boy. She pulled away and held me at arm's length looking me over like she was still seeing a child. "There is something I want to talk to you about." Her face turned serious. I feared she was going to try and give me another talk like Carlisle had.

"Ma, if this about the wedding night, Carlisle already talked to me," I said.

"Well I'm right glad he did. I guess that was something I hadn't even thought about." She looked away and pulled her arms away from me while her face blushed slightly. I felt a little embarrassed bringing it up myself.

"Then what is it?" I wondered.

She looked back up at my face and took a deep breath before beginning. "I'm thinking about moving into town instead of living on the farm. I don't think Bella or you want your mother hanging around and butting into your lives, so I think it's time."

"Ma, you don't have to move. I'm sure Bella wouldn't be bothered by you being close in case we need you. I know I won't mind. I built our house near yours so I could be there to take care of you."

"Edward, you don't need to take care of me. You have worked hard at building your home and making the land profitable on top of being sheriff here in town. Now that you're married and have those responsibilities on top of everything else, you don't need to continue to take care of me. I've already talked to Mrs. Cope about renting out one of the boarding rooms and I'll make enough money being a seamstress to get by. I don't want to be a burden to you or your marriage."

"Ma, please don't talk like that. You could never be a burden. I don't want you to leave."

"Edward, this isn't just about you. I don't want to live in that house all by myself without you or your father. And I can't intrude on your home every night just so I'm not alone. At least at the boarding house I'll have people to talk to and spend my time with." I was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt at the thought my mother felt like she wasn't welcome now that I was married. I never even stopped to think about how this would affect her or if she would feel abandoned by me.

She smiled up at me and placed her hands on my cheeks. "Don't, Edward," she warned. "I know you well enough to know you're thinking you did something wrong. You have done everything right. You are the best son any mother could ever have, and I know you will make a good husband for your wife. I'm overjoyed with how you have turned out and so proud of you for following your heart to Bella. There is no other woman on this earth I would rather see you marry."

"You really don't have to move into town right away, though," I pleaded.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. It's still going to be a while until I can fully move. I'll need to pack up my belongings and make sure everything is in order before I do so. I'll still be close for a little while, but I promise I won't intrude on your first few days as a married man."

I reached out and pulled her close to my chest. "You can intrude all you want," I said. "I know Bella won't mind. You are always welcome at any time."

"Edward," Bella's sweet voice called out from a few feet away. I pulled away from my ma and turned my head towards Bella. She smiled and glanced back and forth between me and my ma. I looked back at my mother, feeling that sting of guilt once again.

"Go on, Edward," she encouraged. "It's about time for you to thank Bella's parents one last time for giving you their daughter before you take your bride home."

"You are coming home tonight, right?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "I told you it's still going to be a few days before I get settled into the boarding house."

"Do you have a way to get home?" I asked.

"I'm sure I can find someone to give me a ride."

"You can ride with me and Bella in the wagon," I offered.

She laughed. "I think that would look a little funny to have the mother in law riding along with the newly married couple, don't you?"

"I don't care what people think."

"Edward, I'll be fine. Go be with your bride. And please don't forget to thank her parents one more time."

I dropped my shoulders in defeat and kissed my mother on the cheek. She patted my arm one last time encouraging me to go to Bella with a nod of her head. I turned away from my mother and walked towards Bella who was waiting patiently for me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up in my arms spinning her around. She squealed and gripped her arms around my neck. I placed her back on the ground and took her face in my hands before kissing her on the lips. When I pulled away, I brushed my thumbs against her red cheeks and smiled down at her. "I love you," I whispered.

Her expression looked confused. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded my head and explained what my mother and I discussed. She tried to make me talk my ma out of moving, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. My mother had made up her mind. As much as I wanted my mother to always be close, it was time for me to grow up and live away from her just as much as Bella was going to have to live away from her parents.

Most everyone had either already left for the day or were beginning to pack up their belongings and gather up their kids to prepare for the ride home. Bella led me across the yard to where her parents were and I did as my mother told me, thanking them both one last time for giving their daughter to me. I promised them I would take good care of her and shook Charlie's hand. Renee gave me a hug and whispered in my ear not to hurt her daughter. I whispered back that I wouldn't. Bella gave each of them one last hug and fought back the tears before I helped her into the wagon.

Bella waved back at everyone hooting and hollering while we pulled away in the wagon. Some of the young children who still remained chased after us for a short distance. As the crowd faded from sight silence took over. I glanced over at Bella and noticed a slight smile on her face. She caught me watching her and linked her arm around mine while resting her head against my shoulder.

"We need to pick up Daisy from my parent's house in a few days. She's going to wonder where I am," Bella said.

"We will," I assured. "Although, I don't know how Sam is going to take to sharing his territory."

"He will have to learn to live with it," she said with a determined and warning tone. I laughed at her strong will and protectiveness of her dog before leaning over and kissing her on the forehead. I snapped the reins to make the horses go a little faster. I couldn't wait to get home, to be with my Bella and show her what I've built for her.

"I hope you like the home I've built for us," I said once we pulled the wagon up in front of the house. Sam came running over wagging his tail and waiting for me to hop off the wagon to get his typical petting. I glanced over at Bella who had her eyes glued to the front of the house. I couldn't tell from her expression if she was happy or disappointed. "I know it's not much yet, but I can build on as we need. Emmett McCarty was a big help with drawing up the plans and selling me the wood I needed at a good price. He even came out a few times to help with some of the building. The inside is rather bare right now, but I figured once you got settled you would want to make those decisions about how to fix up the inside." I knew I was rambling, but I had to say something. All I could do was hope she would learn to love it if she really wasn't happy. I would do whatever I needed to do to make it something she loved.

I hopped off the wagon and gave Sam a quick pat on his head. He whimpered when I didn't give him more attention, but I had more important things to take care of. I walked around to the other side of the wagon to help Bella down, placing my hands at her waist and lifting her off the wagon. Once on her feet, she stood there still looking up at the house with an unreadable expression. I busied myself by gathering up her hope chest from the back of the wagon and her bag of clothing and carried them towards the house. I placed them just inside the house and looked back towards her. My heart ached as I wondered if she was having second thoughts. I watched her, waiting and wondering what she was thinking. She finally focused her eyes on me and her face lit up with a smile as big as the sun.

"I can't believe I have my own home," she said with tears of happiness in her eyes. "It's perfect." I couldn't help but smile back at her while my heart filled with pride. She ran to me and collided into my chest in a warm and welcoming embrace. Resting my chin at her shoulder I caressed her long hair, which fell down her back, and drew her closer to me, wanting so badly to feel her warmth wrapped around me. She pulled her head up, looking up at me with that same joyful expression. "You're the most amazing husband in the entire world." I took advantage of the moment and leaned in to give her a proper kiss on the lips. Her lips tasted like honey and felt as if I was touching a cloud. I'd kissed her many times before, but the thought of kissing my wife and knowing I could kiss her at any time I wanted for the rest of my life was overwhelming. I was instantly aroused and wanted nothing more than to bring her to _our_ bed and consummate our marriage. Without breaking our kiss, I reached down and lifted her up into my arms. She squealed and squeezed her arms around my neck. With a huge grin on my face, I carried her over the threshold of our home.

I had every intention of bringing her straight to our bed and making love to my wife, but as I continued to kiss her and slowly walk to the back of the house where our bed was, I could feel the tension building inside of her. She broke away from our kiss and sucked in a nervous breath while looking around the inside of the house. I placed her back on her feet and waited for her to make the first move. She always had in the past so I assumed this time would be no different. I also knew, from what Carlisle had told me, I needed to take things slow and take my cues from her. She slowly walked around the home I had built and gently touched things with her fingertips. It wasn't a huge home like I wished I could have given her. There was a common room with a small sitting area and eating area. On one side of the house was the kitchen. I took great care in making sure the kitchen was as nice as could be, complete with cupboards, cast iron stove, the nicest pots and pans, and even a small set of fine china for when Bella invited guests over. In the back were two rooms, one of which would be our room and the other could be Bella's sewing room until we had children. Eventually I had plans to build on to make even more room for a family. I watched Bella's reactions to the home as she moved through it. When she reached the bedroom and her eyes darted to the bed, I noticed her cheeks redden and her bottom lip suck between her teeth. Her eyes darted from mine to the floor and then to the bed. My heart sunk, thinking she was trying to silently tell me she wasn't ready to be with me in the marriage bed.

"I'm going to go bed the horses for the night," I declared. "Why don't you take a few minutes to look around and get comfortable?" She nodded her head and continued to look around the small home.

I walked outside, feeling defeat rush through me. I'd waited so long to be with Bella, with any woman, and here I was a married man and still unsure if I would be intimate with her. Not only did she look nervous, but I also had some apprehensions to what was coming. What if I didn't know what to do or how to treat her? What if I hurt her in some way? I'd never forgive myself if something were to happen to her at my hand.

Sam came charging towards me and nearly jumped into my arms. As much as I tried to teach the damn dog not to jump up on me, he still did every chance he got. I scolded him and pushed him back to the ground. He hung his head in shame and whimpered.

"Oh, come here," I called to Sam, being greeted with what could only be described as a smile for a dog. He stood up and threw his head back in enjoyment when I finally gave him the attention he wanted and scratched his ears and petted his back. I talked to Sam and petted him for a good five minutes, giving him as much attention as I could before I attended to the horses and wagon. After securing the horses into their stalls and giving them food and water for the night, I mucked out their stalls and put down some fresh bedding. After that, I chopped some firewood and stacked it in the woodshed. Then, even though the sun had completely disappeared behind the mountains, I decided to do some handwork. I was avoiding going back to the house. I wasn't sure I could take the rejection if Bella refused me on our wedding night.

After a while I heard the sound of a wagon coming up the road. I stepped out of the barn to meet my mother and thank the Weber's for driving her home. As they pulled away, my mother turned and gave me a pointed look.

"Edward Anthony Masen what on earth are you doing out in the barn on your wedding night?" she asked with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow rose at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked to the ground. Even as a grown man hearing my mother scold me made me turn into that ten year old boy again who wanted to hide from getting in trouble. "I guess I'm just nervous."

She clicked her tongue, and as I raised my head just slightly, I could see her shaking her head in disappointment. "Edward, I did not raise you to chicken out over anything. You have no problem throwing yourself into trouble and getting yourself involved in the most dangerous of circumstances, but going to your wife on your wedding night is what scares you?"

I chuckled at the absurdity of what she was saying. I was acting like a coward. I needed to be a man and go to my wife. I took a deep breath and looked at my mom with confidence. I smiled at her and gave her a hug before walking back towards the house. Sam lay at the foot of the door. I leaned down and patted him on the head one last time before stepping over him and walking into the house. Everything was dark except for the faint glow of a lantern coming from the bedroom. I took another steadying breath and slowly removed my boots by the door along with my hat. I walked towards the bedroom and slowly pushed the door open. Sitting on the bed donned in a white nightgown and dark hair cascading down her back was Bella. My breath caught in my lungs at the sight of her and there was a aching inside of me to touch her. She quickly stood to her feet and glanced up at me with an anxious expression. I moved slowly across the floor until I was standing directly in front of her. Her eyes remained on the floor and I could hear her heart pounding through her chest. Or it could have been my own heart beating so fast. I touched my thumb to her chin and gently pulled her face up to look at me. She let out a shaky breath and met my gaze. I leaned in and gently brushed my lips across hers. Her eyes closed, and I felt her body relax just slightly as our lips touched. I pulled away and waited for her to open her eyes to me. When they did, I caressed her cheek with my hand and ran my thumb across her lips.

"Just this once will you let me lead us?" I asked, with barely a whisper to my voice. She sighed and smiled as she nodded her head. My words weren't about going first or being better than the other but a simple gesture of understanding between the two of us. She always had to lead, go first, or be better. This one time when it mattered for me to lead the way, I wanted her to allow it. I wanted her to understand this wasn't about me or her, but about us.

I took her hands in mine and raised each of them to my lips, kissing her knuckles and never breaking my eyes from hers. I slowly moved one hand to the middle of her neck and carefully untied the bow at the top of her nightgown. Once the bow was loosened, I pulled on the fabric which was held tight by the simple bow and slipped my hand inside to touch her. My hand grazed across her shoulder and neck loosening the fabric even more. My lips met hers and I gently pushed my tongue into her warm mouth reveling in the taste and feel of her tongue against mine. With one last swift pull at the fabric around her neck, I loosened the gown enough that it dropped to the floor at her feet leaving her completely bare in front of me. She gasped and pulled away from the kiss. I didn't dare steal a glance at her bare body in front of me just yet. Instead, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her body flush with mine. I continued my assault of kisses against her cheeks, across her forehead, and down her neck while I tried to muster up enough strength to pull away from her and remove my own clothing. I feared if I let go of her she would be too shy and want to cover up. I didn't want her to.

I ventured even further with my kisses and grazed my lips across her shoulders and along her collarbone. My fingers splayed across her back and tenderly massaged into her skin. The feel of her warm and soft skin on my fingertips sent tingles through my own skin all the way to my toes. When I swept my tongue along her jaw I heard a soft moan escape her lips but she quickly repressed it.

I moved to her ear and whispered, "Don't hide what you're feeling. I want to know if you're enjoying what I'm doing or if I do something wrong. Please, tell me if I'm making you feel good." She nodded her head and once again moaned at my touch on her breast. I slowly pulled away and for the first time took in the sight of her naked body before me in the dim light from the lantern. My breath hitched and I felt as if I might explode from the rush of heat filling every portion of my body. She was the most exquisite sight I'd ever seen. She definitely wasn't the first naked body I'd seen and certainly not the last I'd see from all the trouble always going on at the whorehouse, but her body was much more beautiful. Her curves and the delicate softness of her skin were much more appealing than anything else I'd ever experienced.

I could see the flush of embarrassment turn her cheeks pink while I stood there gawking at her naked body before me. To ease her discomfort, I reached my hands up and brushed her cheeks with my thumbs in an inept attempt to remove the blush.

"You are so beautiful. I love you so much," I whispered before moving in and claiming her mouth with mine once again. Her body eased and molded against mine while we kissed. For the first time she let go of some of her tension and wrapped her arms around my neck, twirling the curls of hair at my neck around her fingers. As we continued to kiss, I began to unbutton my shirt and pull it from the confines of my trousers. I again brushed my lips along her neck and ventured down to flick my tongue across her pert nipple. She let out a squeak and tightened her fingers around my hair. I glanced up at her face to be sure the reaction she just had wasn't one of pain, and once I was reassured it was one of pleasure, I continued and sucked her breast through my lips, twirling my tongue around the bud. I listened as her breathing sped up and her heart hammered against her chest. I wanted to lay her down on the bed and make her mine forever. I wanted to make love to my wife.

I flicked my tongue against her nipple a few more times, before nibbling and kissing my way back up to her mouth. While we kissed, I slowly rocked our bodies towards the bed and once her legs hit the side of the bed, I carefully lowered her to the pillow. I stood back up and once again took in the sight of her naked body. I had a feeling I could spend the rest of my life exploring her body and still find new things to love about it.

I quickly finished removing my shirt and taking my trousers off before blowing out the lantern and joining my wife in bed. The bright moon shone through the window, giving just enough light for us to still see each other. I crawled over top of her and carefully lowered my body against hers. As I began to kiss her lips she allowed herself the chance to explore my naked body with her hands. The feel of her soft fingertips making trails along my chest sent shivers through me, and it almost made me chuckle from the tickling sensation. However, I didn't want to start laughing during our lovemaking so I reined it in and instead rubbed the erection between my legs against her stomach. She gasped and I saw her eyes fly open at the feel of my hardness against her. I moaned, letting the moan linger in my mouth for a few moments while I continued to press the erection into her skin. To my surprise, Bella opened her legs willingly and pulled my face to hers, claiming my mouth herself. I smiled against her lips, realizing this was the Bella I'd come to love coming out. She was taking charge and leading me. I welcomed the controlling Bella and let her take the lead. She continued to kiss me and let her tongue graze across my lower lip, before entering my mouth and caressing my tongue. I groaned with exhilaration as she trailed her tongue down my neck and dug her fingertips into my back. The fire building inside of me was about ready to escape. I needed to feel her from the inside. I slowly lowered my hand between her legs and slid a finger along her opening. I could feel the wetness pooling around her and took that as a good sign she was ready. I carefully lined myself up with her and pushed forward, never taking my eyes off of hers. She winced as I began to enter, so I quickly pulled out afraid I was hurting her. "I'm sorry,"  
>I cried nearly in tears at the thought I hurt her. She must have seen the horror on my face because she gingerly placed her hand against my cheek and whispered her reassurance that she was okay. She opened her legs even wider and helped me guide into her. Like true Bella fashion, she took over. As I eased my way into her, she winced again and gasped a few times, but didn't stop me. Carlisle's words kept playing through my head; take your time, remember her pleasure and not just your own, and cherish her and care for her. My eyes remained on her as I began to rock our bodies together. She made moaning noises and let out sounds that sounded like whimpers. Her eyes remained closed and occasionally they would tighten when her mouth would open with a gasp. I wanted to see and experience everything. I wanted to remember every detail of that moment with her. I never wanted to forget a single moment I spent with her. As my release came closer, I rose up on my arms and pressed even further into her causing a loud cry from Bella. Before I even had a chance to react to her cry, she started whispering for me <em>not<em> to stop. I listened to her request and continued rocking our bodies together. Within moments I was spilling into her and groaning from the pleasure overtaking my body. I'd never experienced something so incredibly amazing. I just hoped Bella experienced the same pleasure I felt.

I rolled to my side and pulled Bella into my arms, continuing to kiss her and gently caressed her body with my fingers. I pushed the hair off of her face and looked into her eyes for a sign of discomfort.

"Are you alright?" I asked, running my knuckles across her cheekbone.

"Of course I'm alright," she said smiling up at me. "I'm more than alright. I'm happy." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her lips then her forehead, whispering I loved her.

Feeling overwhelmed from the entire day, sleep came quickly for both of us. The best part of being married to my best friend and the woman I loved was being able to sleep with her wrapped in my arms.

In the morning, I woke to the sun shining through the window and the birds chirping outside. I glanced over at Bella, taking in the beauty of her sleeping form lying next to me. As much as I hated getting up and starting the day, I had a duty to the town. I gently kissed Bella on the cheek and crawled out from underneath her. At the foot of the bed I grabbed my trousers off the floor and began to get myself dressed. I was trying my best to be quiet and not wake Bella, but I was unsuccessful. I felt her hand touch my arm and snake around to my chest. Her lips brushed across the back of my neck before her chin rested against my shoulder. I reached my hand up and held her hand in mine against my chest while leaning back into her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

I patted her hand and turned my head to see her face. I smiled and kissed her welcoming lips. "I need to get into town to make sure everything is going smoothly. Monday's are always the worst because so many men spend the entire weekend at the saloon and emerge on Monday morning drunk out of their minds and causing a ruckus."

She groaned her displeasure of me leaving, which made my heart ache. "This is supposed to be our honeymoon. You can't possibly leave me alone already. Just stay home one more day with me, please."

I chuckled at her insistence. "I have a duty to this town, Bella."

"I think everyone would understand if you weren't in town for one day. Can't your deputies handle one day without you? Wouldn't you rather stay home and spend all day making love to your wife?" She began to twist her fingers around the hair at my chest and swipe her tongue and lips across my shoulder and neck. I couldn't resist.

I turned my head even more to face her and gave her a crooked, devious smile. "Well, since you put it that way…" I quickly snaked my arm around her waist and threw her back against the pillows. She squealed and giggled as I climbed back on the bed and kissed her lips full of passion and desire. Her hands cradled my face while she moaned into my mouth and smiled against my lips at getting her way. She always got her way.

**Thanks for reading :)**

**One last thing, the awards I co-host are up and running for its second year. The Emerging Swan Awards are accepting nominations for One-Shots, Short Stories, WIP, and Completed Stories until this Sunday, August 5th. Don't waste time getting your favorite stories nominated for an award. I know all the wonderful authors who write stories to keep us all entertained would love your nomination. A link to the Emerging Swan Awards blog is on my profile.**


End file.
